2006-09-06
Ayla decides to go into town, and gets a pass from Mrs. Horton. Then she's told she has an appointment with the Assistant to the Headmistress. She waits an hour, missing the shuttle, and then one of the assistants tells her she'll have to come back, calling her Trevor Goodkind.Ayla and the Blackmailer Mr. Lodgeman drives Tennyo into town. She goes to Miss Rogers to pick up things, and gets a prophecy from Mrs. Potter, who is just leaving. "Hang together and you'll all pull through."Another Day, We Were Going Where? Tennyo has another incident at lunch with a jerk who wants to take the seat she was saving for Harry. Adam Ironknife intervenes to prevent the situation from escalating. Tennyo and Harry talk almost to dinner. That night, the team gets together to monitor the bust with the blackmail note under it. Jade charges Jinn into the raven on the other side of the room from the bust, and they settle in to wait.Quoth The Ninja, Nevermore! A group of ninjas from the Yama Dojo steals stealthily through the forest on their way to count coup on Whateley Academy. They discuss what to hit, and decide on Poe Cottage. They bypass the school's security system. One of them oozes through the wall, disables the cottage security system and then takes the bust. Jade, who's just given her toy lion the last charge, spots them as she's going back upstairs. All of Team Kimba is trying to stay awake, and just about to fail when Jade sounds the alarm. They get downstairs and find the bust of Poe gone and the front door open. Tennyo grabs Ayla and they take off looking for whoever took the bust. Unfortunately, they're headed in the wrong direction. Fey traces the lines and discovers the ninjas climbing Kane Tower. She heads that way with Hank. She weaves a net to catch them. Meanwhile, Chaka figures out where they're going and thinks that they're going to get away, so she uses a Ki shout to disable them. That does the trick, but it also wrecks Fey's concentration, so the net dissolves into hobgoblins (chattering teeth!) which proceed to attack everything in sight. A major fight ensues. Phase and Tennyo hear Toni's ki shout, and turn around to see Fey's magic net. It takes them a bit to get back. When they do, Ayla goes after Fat Boy, only to be knocked into a wall. She manages to rejoin the fight while the ninjas are trying to escape. Tennyo goes after the guy with a sword who is menacing Chaka. The ninjas make the best of a bad situation and attempt to escape through the forest. No such luck. They run into another net of Fey's, and are eventually rounded up by Security. James gets out in time to see part of the fight with the ninjas.Time for an Unexpected Gift Then there's the debrief at Security and the chewing out from Mrs. Horton for leaving the dorm. Jade proposes Team Kimba as the team name. Ayla thinks it's stupid, but the rest of the team goes along. Ayla puzzles over the coincidence of the ninjas (Devil's Dojo or Mountain Dojo) hitting the one thing that's monitored on the one night that it's monitored. She finally gets to sleep while thinking of other coincidences, like Herr Hair and El Calvo trying to rob the same bank at the same time using the same elevator shaft - from opposite directions. (They had to be cut out by the Empire City Guard). References See also *Timeline for September 2006 *Previous day *Following day Category:Timeline